Kodachi: Perfect Wife
by obsidians
Summary: Japan has instituted a new law in which all women must marry and submit to their husbands. Kodachi is caught up in the aftermath of this and Mousse is sent by her brother to rescue her.
1. Chapter 1

Kodachi sat in her cell; it had been two weeks since the change. All women in Japan had been fired from their jobs and all property taken away from them. They were told that they now had to marry and submit completely to their husbands, that he would own them body and soul. Many girls had tried to flee while others just quietly married men chosen by themselves or their families. Those who tried run and were caught, were put into a prison of a new sort, including Kodachi. As punishment, they were stripped naked and put on display to show what happened to girls who tried to go against the new order. So they remained there like zoo animals while men came to gaze at them with lustful eyes and make comments about their charms. The worst part was that these men were able to bid on them, as if they were slaves at an auction and the highest bidders were allowed to marry them. That was the only way to get out of the jail, only to get back into another sort when a stranger took over their lives and used their bodies.

Kodachi's price was high as she was a virgin with money held in trust for her husband, she'd had had to endure the humiliation of not only being forcefully stripped, but had had her legs pried apart in front of a room full of lustful men and her sacred channel had been searched. Girls who hadn't been virgins hadn't got off so lucky; they'd been subjected to legal rape as punishment for not accepting the new rules. The virgins had been forced to watch as the girls were forced into many positions and taken without any preparation. Kodachi had learned a lot about sex that day and knew it was only a matter of time before it happened to her.

"Man look at the tits on this one!" someone said, Kodachi turned her head away from the insult, but she didn't even try to cover herself anymore. However she did keep her legs primly together to hide her sacred treasure. "Make her spread her legs, we want to see her pussy," they complained to the guard.

"Kuno, you know what will happen if you don't" he warned. Her thighs trembled as she did as she was told, revealing soft pink, nearly invisible pussy lips and a sleek black pelt of pubic hair. "Good girl, what are women for?" he asked her.

"We are here to served men" she intoned as she had been instructed to. They applied electrical shocks to the girls who refused to give in, Kodachi herself had had her nipples and clit shocked until she was sobbing and begging...and she had finally promised to do what they wanted. Now she was like a zombie, she ate what they gave her, did what they wanted, but in her mind…..she was plotting her escape to Ranma.

"Mr. Mu, yes your bid is certainly the highest we've received for her, but are you certain that it's her to want? She's very stubborn and willful; there are dozens more biddable. I understand she was a spoiled heiress before the change," the marriage counselor intoned.

"I like a challenge. Sharp tongued or not, their pussies alway feels the same in the end" he said with a leer and elicted a laugh from the counselor. "When can the ceremony take place?" Mousse asked.

"Tomorrow, we need the night to prepare her" he assured him. "How about six o'clock?"

"That's acceptable" Mousse said and rose to leave.

Kodachi turned when the door opened and the prison guard walked in. "Congratulations, looks like we found you a husband. Now we have to complete your education", he said with a leer that caused her to shiver.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked and gulped when he began undoing his belt buckle. "No you can't do this, I'm supposed to be a virgin on my wedding day!" she protested as he pushed his pants down to his thighs and his cock sprang free.

"Oh your virginity is sworn to your husband, but you have to learn how to pleasure him orally and I'm here to teach you that" he said with a grin. "Now get on your knees and learn how, or should I got get the electrodes again?"

Shivering she got on her knees and made a moan of protest as he shoved himself into her unwilling mouth. He showed her how to work it in and out while she played with his balls. Kodachi felt sick as he fucked her mouth and licked his cock only when he almost pulled her hair out by the roots, finally his filth spewed into her mouth and he forced her to swallow it. She gagged at the taste while he happily zipped himself up and proclaimed that she was an excellent cock sucker and she'd be able to make her husband a really happy man. Kodachi lay in her cell as tears ran down her face. Tomorrow she would be married to a stranger and her virginity would be taken from her against her will.

Kodachi didn't even try to resist when they came for her, she sat down in the chair while a woman put her hair up into an elaborate hair do and applied makeup to her ashen face. "Where's my wedding dress?" she asked dully.

"As you are one of those who tried to escape, you are to be made and example of, you are to marry as you are and then your marriage shall be consummated right after in front of all those assembled" the woman grimly informed her.

"No they can't do this, do you know who my father is!" she cried.

"He can't help you, no one can. If you try to resist then they'll just hold you down while your husband ravishes you. I wouldn't advise that you try to resist" the woman said with sympathy in her voice. "Right after that you can go home, you're one of the lucky ones. I've seen your groom; he's young and handsome, that's more than a lot of girls in your situation get," Kodachi could only shudder.

Kodachi walked down the aisle, she hadn't even been given the option of having her hair down to mask her shame and she could feel eyes studying her trembling form. Still she held her head high and refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing her fear. But she couldn't suppress a shiver at the sight of a white draped bed standing prominently beside the altar. Her eyes widened in confusion when she recognized the man standing at the end of the aisle as Mousse, she stopped short in shock, but then the guards forced her forward and stood her beside him. Her mind was in turmoil, why was Mousse there and not Ranma? She barely even knew him other then noting how he was always chasing Shampoo around like a puppy. So then why was he buying her? Where had he even gotten the money for her bridal price? Then it dawned on her...her first time would be with Mousse! He would be her husband and owner and command her at will! The father of her children! No she had to get out of here before he forced from her what was supposed to be his by law!

The priest began. "This woman was the worst of her kind, she was born to wealth and luxury and was spoiled by her father. She has always been indulged in every way and was allowed to run wild as result. When it became the law for her submit to becoming a wife to a man who could control and keep her on the right path, she chose to flee. Today she becomes a perfect wife, submissive and meek, a woman who shall obey her husband and master and accept his guidance at all times. You need a firm hand and he shall provide it for you, as you are one of the lucky ones who have been saved by men. Do you, Kodachi, swear your body and soul to this man, to submit yourself to him completely and accept his discipline as well?" he asked her.

"No", she cried and then gasped when the guard took her arm and wrenched it sharply upwards, over Mousse's protests. "Yes, yes" she cried.

"Good, do you Mu Tzu agree to take this woman? To train her, as she is now an empty vessel to be filled by you and from her shall come the promise of a new generation of proud dominate Japanese men? To punish when she misbehaviors and teach her that you are her master?" he asked him.

"Yes" Mousse replied.

Kodachi stood still as a chain collar was locked around her neck; the pendant attached had the kanji of her husband's name on it.

"Congratulations, on your marriage Mr. Mu. Here's her certificate showing that she was a virgin on her wedding day, all of her money has been transferred into your account. "You're now a wealthy man" the priest said shaking his hand.

"Wait you did this for the money? You can't do this! it's my money," she wailed at him.

"What use is a fortune to a woman, all you know how to do it spent it? All that you had is now where it rightly belongs, with your husband. Now place the bride on the bed, it's time for her to do her duty as a woman" the priest ordered. "Women were created to serve men and carry their children, if you are fortunate, you might after this night even"

Kodachi turned and fled for the door, only to find it locked, she screamed when the guards grabbed her and started tugging her towards the bed.

"Stop that!" a voice called. "Take your hands off my wife!"

Kodachi collasped when she was released, her form entire form trembling at the knowledge that her ravishment was unavoidable. She felt hands stroking her hair and looked up, to see Mousse looking down at her, the compassion in his eyes surprised her. "It's okay, we just have to do this one time and you can come home. I promise not to hurt you" he soothed and helped her to her feet. On rubber legs, she allowed him to guide her to the bed and didn't fight him when he sat her on the edge of it. "Just keep looking at me, don't look at them", he advised and stood in front of her. She looked at him through fearful eyes as he removed his white robe, she could see that he was already hard from the tent in his pants and this made her shiver. Yet all the fight had gone out of her. He reached into his pocket and produced a small tube.

"That's that?" the priest said sharply. "You know that birth control in against the law!"

"It's only lube, she's a virgin and I don't want to hurt her unnecessarily," Mousse explained, handing it to him to examine.

"It's unorthodox, but I'll allow it," he said handing it back to him.

Kodachi sat trembling on the bed with her legs clench together so hard her thigh muscles hurt; she jumped when Mousse touched them.

"It's okay, just relax," he urged her in a gentle tone of voice. "This'll make it much easier for you" he said gently caressing her thighs with soothing touches, working slowly towards her inner thighs until he was stroking her soft nest of curls. "Just part your legs, I'll take care of the rest," he whispered her.

With a whimper of defeat, she numbly did as he asked. Opening the lube, Mousse softly caressed her inner folds; she mewed at the invasion. He coated two fingers with lube and eased them carefully into her virgin sheath, rubbing the cool liquid into her. Kodachi shivered and then blushed at the alien feeling as his digits seemed to seek and find a sweet spot inside of her and stroked it, she mewed again, but this time in distress as arousal seemed to build in her. His fingers slipped out of her and then one slick finger stroked her clit until her breath was coming in gasps. Withdrawing his finger, he removed his length from his pants and Kodachi could only stare at the tool of her destruction; it seemed impossibly huge! Coating it with lube, he placed it at her slick entrance. She looked up at him, it was a little easier as he said, all she could see was his almost beautiful face and compassionate green eyes. She bit her lip in nervousness; without warning, he thrust into her with one swift lunge! She cried out as her hymen was torn from her and she was fully impaled on her first man! He seemed to give her a second to recover and then started moving slowly in her untried sheath, conquering and claiming her. His rhythm was slow and unhurried and almost hypnotic in nature as he glided within her, caressing and stroking her ultra sensitive walls deeply. She groaned when the pain dissipated to be replaced with pleasure that seemed almost torturous at how intense it was. Kodachi could feel herself respond to it as her newly opened passage flooded with slickness and as the pleasure seemed to build and coax her body to give into the sensation and be swept away. She whimpered at the invasion and refused to give in, as if sensing this, Mousse's finger started to strum her clit in time with his strokes, demanding her release. His free hand began stroking the tender erect buds of her nipples, twinning her pleasure until she was a quivering mass of sensuality. Her body caught fire as her stroked and fucked her agonizingly slow. Kodachi could sense something right around the corner and struggled against it, refusing to give her conqueror the final proof of her bliss. Mousse redoubled his efforts and stroked her clit faster in counterpoint to his slow wicked, torturously delicious strokes. He could feel her body spreading around him and blooming as her slickness embraced him and her trembling walls caressed him. Finally she came with a sharp cry and he gasped at the wild pulsations as her very womb spasmed helplessly as she drenched his cock with her hot girly cum, unable to hold back, he shot into her violently churning depths and this caused another one in her, they cried out as they reached bliss's peak together. Kodachi collapsed forward, only to be held against a powerful chest as she struggled to regain her senses. "It's okay, take as long as you need to recover," he whispered, stroking her hair as the distraught girl gasped against him.

"Congratulations Mr. Mu, she's all yours. Do with her as you will" the priest said.

"Please I want to go home," Kodachi said almost pitifully.

"We did as you commanded, now I'm taking her home" Mousse firmly said.

"Of course, she'll be allowed to clean up and dress before you go" the judge agreed.

Mousse released Kodachi only after the kindly woman helped her up. She led Kodachi into the onsen and watched as she wiped her virgin blood, mixed Mousse's essence and her own spending, from her sore pussy. "There that wasn't so bad was it" she encouraged. "He seems the decent sort, some guys make a girl go home in the nude. At least he allowed you to dress"

"It was horrible" she cried, she wished she was dead to be in the skin of a treacherous body, she glowed with shame at how she had she had not only given the fruits of her body to her legal rapist, but had experienced her first orgasm his hands.

"It'll be okay, you'll get used to it" she said handing her clothes to put on.

"Where's the rest of it" she said with a frown.

Mousse almost had a heart attack when Kodachi walked in, her skirt was red and came about an inch lower then her vagina and her shirt was black and long sleeved and loose, but it barely covered her nipples, leaving the entirety of her firm, unrestrained under busts exposed. Mousse doubted that they'd even allowed her panties.

"Congratulation on becoming a wife Mrs. Mu, these are the rules; always walk six paces behind your husband with your eyes downcast, else another male might think that you're available. All other males are forbidden to you now as your body is entirely your husband's property. You eat only when he allows you to. You will speak only when spoken to and then only with his permission, no one like a woman how can't hold her tongue. You'll wear clothes that he picks out for you without question. If he chooses to punish you, you must submit to it and thank him for his correction. Money shall be given to you only if he wants to and you are never to ask for. it As for bed play, you are never to refuse him the slightest of demands. Is that clear?

"Yes sir" Kodachi said, so desperate to get away from them with their dirty eyes and perverted leers.

"Good, now I won't see you until your weekly inspections begin. Be good and proper wife" he instructed; Kodachi wondered what he meant by weekly inspections.

She was surprised when she saw her limo at the front entrance and yet her driver didn't open the door for her, even though he'd known her since her childhood.

"Open the door" she snapped.

"Do not take that tone with me woman" he snapped and opened the door for Mousse. She watched in confusion when he climbed into it and settled onto the smooth leather as if born to ride in a limo. "Sorry Renji, Mrs. Mu is newly married and not used to the rules yet, please in the future allow her inside the car even if I'm not with her, but only if I ordered you to come" Mousse said and Renji opened the door for her and meekly she sat. He ordered him to drive them home. Closing the sound proof barrier he turned to her. She looked embarrassed as her skirt rode up when she sat so that her whole pussy was revealed, while she tugged ineffectually it, the movements of this made her shirt ride up to reveal her puffy pink nipples and areolas. She looked at Mousse and blushed as he watched her exposing herself, without comment; he took off his shirt and draped it around her.

"You stole my virginity, you're a monster!," she cried.

"And you took mine" he said. "Look I only did what I had to do to get you out of there. Your brother asked me to."

"How much did my brother pay you to rape me?" she cried.

"Not a dime. Your brother knew what was going to happen when begged me to come get you. He's been trying to bribe people to get you released, but everything failed. He had to resort to this because he was worried who might buy you, at least he trusts me. Kodachi, all of us males promised between us that we would protect you girls in any way possible. We plan to escape to make new lives for all of us" he explained.

"Why send you and not Ranma?" she cried.

"He married Akane the day all this weirdness happened. Ryoga married Ukyou and Kuno married Nabiki; there was no one left on the inside to marry you. So he asked me to, might I remind you that I am a Chinese citizen and not bound by your laws?" he pointed out. "I did what was necessary. It wasn't any more pleasant for me; I also was saving myself for my wedding night. Just because I'm male doesn't make it any less special." Mousse said.

"Ranma's married?" she said in a small voice, every day while she had been in that prison being forced to exhibit herself for perverts and undergoing torture, she dreamed that he would come and rescue her, yet it hadn't been him, but a weird Chinese man she barely knew. Suddenly she was sobbing and she was pulled against a hard chest.

"I'm sorry you've been through so much, let it out," he said in a soothing voice as he held her andstroked her hair. She let out a storm of tears, her body heaving with sobs as she clung to him, needing strong arms around her after how she'd suffered, she cried for the last two weeks of humiliation, her lost love, the children they'd never have and that the precious gift she'd intended to give her future husband, had been forced from her by twisted politics.

Finally she eased back and he stroked the remainder of her tears away. "Kodachi, please understand this, I'll never hurt you or force myself on you, it's something I'm incapable of. I'll treat you with kindness and respect. We only have to have sex about once a week. Until the plans are in order, all you will have to do is act how they suggested, but that's only outside our bedroom. We have to role play this and well, if not they'll take you away, you'll be punished and probably end up in a brothel. That's what normally it happens when girls try and flee Japan or break the law too often. It was your virginity that protected you the last time; you don't have that commodity anymore" he explained.

"What do you mean once a week?" she cried.

"For the first year, all brides have to go for testing to make sure that their husband is making love to them in hopes of procreation and to make sure that he's pleased with her. It happens once a week and a swab is taken to insure the sperm is present inside her. There are ways to cheat that part, but they would be looking for signs of physical love too" he explained.

"Wait what do you mean our bedroom?" she asked him.

"We are both sleeping in your bedroom, couples are not allowed to sleep alone and the female must sleep in the nude," he said.

"You mean that I have to sleep naked with you!" she said in a shocked tone of voice.

"Only until we escape, after that you can sleep however you want. I promise I won't touch you if you don't want me to" he promised her as she blushed as red as a beet.

"I'll never want to you," she snarled.

"Like I'd ever want to make love to a crazy girl like you. Yeesh, don't you think you should thank me at least? I just saved you from a life of servitude" Mousse snarled back.

"Yes thank you for raping me" she said and turned away from him. "What if I get pregnant?" she moaned.

"There no chance of that, your prison doctor gave you a shot of depo vera the last time, as at least your brother's bribes got there. You're fine for at least a couple of months.

"So I won't get pregnant?" she ventured.

"Not until it wears off" Mousse explained and she shivered at that and he turned his head away from the look of defeat in her eyes. Mousse's eyes were opened to how sexual pleasure felt and the discovery left an unpleasant taste in his mouth that it was with a girl who had once tried to feed him to her alligator. She needed an emotional support that he wasn't even sure he could give her; she was a victim of a twisted system and now so was he.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry can't think of a reason for the new government rules in Japan. This story was kind of inspired by A Handmaid's Tale. Although the original story this one was patterned after, is My Beautiful Slave that was published by waff writer nikkidanielle14. I contacted her to compliment her on her story idea, as it was so up my alley but didn't think of it and she encouraged me use her idea to write a darker version of it that would be more my style. Long story short, we met when she was reviewing one of my few Ranma stories and I had no idea that she as 14 at the time. Nikki you'd better not be reading this, you're still too young! Lol.

Sorry I understand that most people don't like dark fics and don't expect you to read them just because I crank 'em out, but I feel like writing this way for now. It's not canon nor meant to be canon in the slightest; in fact I think the characters in this story can barely even wave at the canon.

Still those who enjoy this style, enjoy away. Btw, this is a much tamer version of how the story originally read, waaaaaay tamer lol.

Sid

Flashback

Mousse hadn't been himself since Shampoo's betrayal. He'd come home to find Cologne and Shampoo gone. Cologne, fearing that the Japanese government would find some way to trap Shampoo into going along with the new order, had smuggled her to China in a cat carrier, leaving Mousse stranded in Japan. There was only a note left for him when he arrived at their empty apartment, which explained that Cologne had to travel inconspicuously and an elderly lady with a cat drew less attention then one with a teenaged boy. Shampoo had left nothing for him and hadn't even said goodbye. Cologne had made no arrangements for Mousse and he had little money in his bank account as he'd used practically every penny he'd earned buying presents for Shampoo. He'd been hurt by the double betray of not only by Shampoo, but by Cologne as well, as they were the only members of his tribe in Japan and therefore, were expected to help each other out as was law at home. He'd tried to get another job but as the law had been amended to allow women to work in servile positions for half the pay as men, no one wanted to hire a waiter. He'd stayed in the apartment until the building owner demanded he leave. He was almost destitute when Kuno found him.

Kuno

Kuno wore a blonde wig and sunglasses when he went to the marriage display, he'd been turned on by some of the girls, but was mainly aroused to see his own debased sister being humiliated and forced to pose naked for perverts. There was a defeated air about the normally high spirited girl and Kuno looked at her through lustful eyes when she spread wide her legs, as two boys had demanded of the prison guard and he longed to bring her home. Her more submissive nature was perfect for him; he knew that they would break her if he couldn't. 'Yes it's time she comes home' he thought as he ogled her pale shapely form and imagined what pleasures it could afford him.

He'd gone up as high in the government as he could, demand her release, he'd tried bribes and even blackmail to no avail. The naked virgins on display were not only attracting tourists to Japan, but their bridal prices also were too good for the economy to miss.

He then tried to think of who he could trust to marry his sister. But who? Most of the people he knew were already married, like himself.

Kuno had originally gone to the Tendo house to offer himself to Akane in marriage, only to find that a priest was there and Akane had just married Ranma, while Kasumi had been married to Dr. Tofu at the same time. It was Soun Tendo who'd begged Kuno to marry Nabiki out of fear of who she might be forced on, after all Soun had thought that the kendoist was delusional and a groper, but harmless, not realizing his sadistic streak. So with Nabiki wearing her school girl uniform and he, his kendo uniform, they were married and he locked his chain around her neck with a final snap and took her home. He gloated at how delicious that it was that the normally icy scheming girl was now under his control. As soon as he arrived home, he'd taken her to his room and demanded that she strip. His eyes had glittered with triumph and lust as he admired her naked, trembling curves. She'd had a far better body then he thought; his to do with whatever he wanted.

Nabiki had been nervous as he'd coldly examined and used her final bargaining chip; her body, to sway her new husband, "I'll make love to you whenever you want and in any way that you want, if you promise not to hurt me or take me by force" she offered. So an agreement was struck and he'd been very satisfied with his marriage to the now complacent Nabiki so far. He'd suffered years of humiliation at her hands, so it was her turn now.

He thought about what to do about Kodachi. He needed to find someone biddable, unmarried...and someone he could control. All the males who had been Ranma's former foes were now married now, save one; Mousse. Mousse wasn't someone who he knew that well, he seemed a tad...desperate in his pursuit of Shampoo, but seemed polite and well mannered...and submissive, just the sort of man that Kuno needed.

He went to find the other boy, seeing what sort of deal could be struck. Finding the Nekohanten closed; he looked into the restaurant find the tables and chairs had been removed from the dining room and that there was a sign on that door that read 'closed for business.' Remembering that the Amazons had lived above the restaurant, he tried the door and was surprised to find that it was open.

Mousse

Mousse heard the door open and called out "who's there?"

"It's me, Tatewaki Kuno" a voice called out and he strode into the mostly empty apartment. "What happened here?" he asked the defeated looking boy.

"Shampoo and Cologne left without telling me they were leaving" Mousse said, not seeing the point of coming up with a cover story.

"When do they plan to return?" the kendoist asked him.

Mousse studied the delusional martial artist, "they're not" he said dully.

"So does that mean that you're going back to china?" Kuno asked him.

"I guess, I have no where else to go" Mousse replied bitterly.

"I could give you an option, you could come live with us" he suggested.

"What's the catch?" Mousse said sharply, no longer trusting anyone.

Kuno

Kuno tried to look rather uncomfortable and said "there's one tiny condition..." and explained it.

Mousse seemed go pale at what Kuno was suggesting. "You want me to fuck your sister!" he said bluntly.

Kuno managed to blush and winch at that "not exactly. You would live with her and only pretend to be her husband" he explained.

"I would be fucking your sister" Mousse snapped, "does that seem like something I wish to do. Why me? I don't even like Kodachi. I swore my virginity to Shampoo a long time ago."

"And she's really beating your door to come get it," Kuno snapped back." Do you even have any money left?" Kuno asked him. "Can you afford to rent an apartment or even the cheapest room in the city?" Mousse was silent at this. "Come with me, you can live with us and be a pretend husband to my sister. As soon as it's all arranged, I'm paying for all of Ranma's foes and former fiancées to be smuggled out Japan so they can seek new lives away from this madness. If you can come with us, I'll send you anywhere you want to go in the world and I'll pay for you to go to college or set up a business. I could even hire you a private detective to find Shampoo" he noted Mousse's look of interest at this. "Please say yes, you're one of the few honourable males that I know I can trust with my little sister." he said with a convincing tremor in his voice. "She's the only family I really have left" he said with a sob.

"I don't think I could force myself on her, it's completely against everything I stand for" Mousse said in a hesitant voice.

"You won't, I know you'll be gentle with her. I'm not comfortable with that part whatsoever, but it's unavoidable. Besides, you have no place else to go, or do you wish to start selling yourself?" he asked

Mousse hung his head in defeat, he couldn't even fly at the moment, he'd hurt it arm when he'd slammed his hand against the wall in rage at Shampoo's abandonment of him. He was stranded in Japan and would rather die then crawl to Ranma for help and be yet another burden on the Tendos' already strained family budget. "Okay, I'll do it but I won't be cruel to your sister, she comes and goes as she pleases" he agreed.

He shivered when Kuno looked at him almost coldly and said "hope you don't mind having sex in public" and Mousse could only grimly wonder what he'd gotten himself into.

End Flashback

Mousse couldn't believe that he'd managed to go through with it, he'd loathed ever second of what he'd had to do, but the sex was...compelling. He'd never liked Kodachi, but seeing her walk in looking so scared and fearful; his heart had gone out to her. That her nudity had aroused him bothered him. The farce of a ceremony had been too short for his liking and he felt rage at when they'd hurt her. As far as making love to her, he'd been as gentle as possible. He could have shortened their time by simply slamming into her and taking her hard, the friction would have gotten him off in no time. However that would have hurt her dreadfully and he didn't want her first memory of sex to be that it hurt. So he'd been as considerate a lover as he could be and used every trick he'd learned in sex ed class to arouse her, knowing that her arousal would distract her and make their intercourse much more pleasurable for her.

Mousse was also confused at how intensely she'd responded as he manipulated her erogenous zones. It'd been weird for him as they made love while people looked on, yet Kodachi had seemed to forget they were there and focus on their lovemaking. She'd been extremely responsive to his touches and had not come just once, but twice. It was rare for a virgin to come her first time as it was! What bothered Mousse the most was how much he'd enjoyed it.

"Did they torture you?" he asked his silent companion.

"They would administer electrical shocks by way of electrodes attached to my clit and nipples" she said with a hitch in her voice. "I tried to withstand the pain, but they did it every night until I performed properly for the crowds like a circus animal" she said. "The worst part was, sometimes at night, boys would pay the guards to let them touch us, no sex, just touching and I had to stand still while they... It's was hideous" she cried out and started crying again.

"It's over, you're safe now" Mousse said and to both of their surprises, he moved her so that she sat on his lap. She clung to him while he gently did up the frogs on his shirt with practiced fingers, so that it none of her embarrassing outfit showed. Kodachi was confused to be held against warm male skin. She shivered that he was half naked, yet all he did was hold her. She'd been confused about her sexual responses to him and tried to hate him, yet he'd been kind and decent to her, even under the unusual circumstances and that confused her all the more. Remembering how the guards had taught her that her body was now not her own, she decided that this was supposed to be his way of seducing her. She trembled that it was so soon after her first time as she was sore, but obediently raised her lips and pressed them against his own in surrender.

Mousse gasped when she kissed him and then found himself kissing her back as he was starved for affection. Her lips beneath his were shy and tentative, completely inexperienced; the kiss of a virgin. He gently pushed her away; realizing the she'd mistook his attempts at comforting her for sexual advances and was offering herself to him as she'd been brainwashed to do. He realized that she was truly sexually innocent when she asked "did I do something wrong?" He felt like kicking himself, the girl needed a bath, a hot meal and proper bed rest after how she'd suffered, not to be groped by a pervert.

"No you didn't, as I explained, we'll make love only if you what to, I won't make any physical demands of you. Except for the nights before those stupid inspections" he said with bitterness in his voice and then regarded the girl still in his arms. She felt so light and her large grey eyes large and trusting, like a child's. "We have a ways to go yet. Why don't you try and get some sleep?" he suggested, pressing her head onto his shoulder.

She settled against him. "Mousse, I would like to thank you for making that as...pleasant as possible" she said.

He froze at this, feeling like an utter beast "just go to sleep" he responded and held her as she settled into his warmth. Feeling safe, she was soon asleep.

Mousse remained still and leaned back in thought. "What a stud muffin I am, no wonder I have suitors lined up around the block for me" he thought with bitterness. There had only ever been one girl for him. There had been some girls who hit on him at the Nekohanten, finding him oddly alluring, but their eyes had glazed over as soon as he told them all about Shampoo. In fact his mother in the past had tried to introduce him to other girls as well with the same results. He was strictly a one woman kind of man and that girl had left him in Japan without a second though! 'Did she ever give a crap about him?' he wondered. Was he really that despicable? The girls at the Nekohanten had only wanted a quick roll in the hay or as one of them had crudely termed it, "to get into his pants." They hadn't cared who he was and had no desire to get to know him. Now to top it off, he would have to have sex with a girl who didn't even like him, let alone desire him, to sleep in her bed and to have to pretend to be her lord and master in public. It wasn't a role that he was even sure that he could pull off convincingly!

He looked down at the girl nestled against him and felt sorry for her. She'd waited all that time for her prince to come rescue her and they'd sent the ugly duckling instead.

Kodachi

Kodachi snuggled closer to the warm body holding her and then heard, "Kodachi we're here" said softly. She looked up, confused for a second at Mousse; before the memories came flooding back and she blushed.

"Here stand up" he urged, helping her to her feet. She stared up at the house, as if she'd never seen it before. This was the place that she'd longed to be for over two weeks and suddenly she was afraid to go in. Tatewaki knew what had happened to her, what it took for Mousse to bring her home! How would he react to the fact that his sister was married in the nude and that she had reached sexual climax when being forced to perform like a whore at a live sex show? She knew that behind his mask of friendly buffoonery was the cold face of a true sadist. Their father had been the same way and her mother had eventually run away with another man. Tatewaki liked to taunt Kodachi that she would turn into a cock hungry whore like her mother, like mother like daughter. She could feel her legs collapse under her and Mousse swept her up and carried her inside.

Tatewaki

Tatewaki looked on in surprise when Mousse walked in with his sister in his arms and set her down, feigning a look of concern, he cried. "Kodachi my sweet sister are you okay?" he asked, pulling her into his arms. She went ridged.

"I'm fine now brother" she assured him.

"I should go" Mousse said, knowing the siblings needed time to talk.

"No please don't go" she cried, not wanting to be alone with her brother.

"I think that Mousse should go order a bath for you" Tatewaki stated. Mousse was confused, whenever Tatewaki had tried to convince Mousse to marry Kodachi, he said it was out of concern for her, yet he didn't seem to be acting like a loving brother to her. "Tell me are you grateful to me?" he demanded of her.

"I think that Kodachi should come with me, she needs to get warm, eat and get some sleep", Mousse, said taking her arm. "You two can talk later. After all she's _my_ wife" he reminded him. He was shocked at the look of rage Tatewaki gave him.

"Yes I'm sorry sweet sister, I wasn't thinking. We'll talk later. Go with Mousse" he said with sympathy in his voice. He waited until they departed and chuckled at how she'd been wearing Mousse's shirt and wondered if she was completely naked underneath, he smiled at the idea that his bitchy uptight sister had been fucked in public, he wish that he'd been there to see it! He'd told her she would become a whore if she fucked to keep her a virgin out of fear, but the truth was he wanted to take it himself. It was a shame that it had gone to a pussy like Mousse, but at least she was much more complacent after her behaviour modification training, after all some sacrifices have to be made. Feeling turned on, he went to find his wife, wanting to fuck her raw; life was delicious. All those that used to ridicule and humiliate him now were under his thumb, it was nice to be rich.

Mousse

Mousse frowned at how Kodachi seemed unwilling to relinquish his presence, not even when she went into the onsen. "Please could you stay with me" she begged.

Mousse blushed "I don't think that's a good idea" he stammered, he's always dreamt of making love to Shampoo in a hot spring.

"Please" she pleaded; she'd washed her makeup off, taken her hair down and now wore a black terry cloth bathrobe, making her look even younger and more vulnerable. What ended up happening was she took a soak in onsen while a now fully clad Mousse sat blushingly in a chair with his back to her. "Talk to me" she said.

"About what?" Mousse stammered.

"Tell me about where you grew up" she suggested, blushing at how wrong the situation seemed. The Kodachi she'd been would have rather died then having a _man_ she barely knew in the onsen with her while she bathed.

Mousse paused at this, she was the first person to want to know anything about him for over a year, everyone else just seemed to accept him as nothing more than Shampoo's sidekick and occasional ally. But why would Kodachi care to know about some small village in China when she'd probably seen the world? He almost glanced at her to see if she was mocking him, but caught himself in time. Then he smiled at the memorie. "It's located really close to the Amazon rainforest in China and it's really beautiful there, lots of exotic creatures and flowers can be found there. I grew up on a farm out the outskirts of the village" he explained.

"Do you have family?" she asked him.

"Three younger sisters and a mother, my father passed away a couple years back" he explained.

"I'm sorry" she said and she meant it, hearing the sadness in his voice about this. "Tell me about your sisters"

"Jai's the eldest, she's fourteen and she's a warrior like me. Chen's the is thirteen, she's the girly girl of the family who's forever chasing boys around and Ling is just eight and loves having tea parties with her five hundred dolls and stuffed animals" he replied.

"Why it is I can picture you at her tea parties with her?" Kodachi asked.

She was rewarded with a snicker. "Yes with my hair braided into pigtails and wearing a flowery hat. I always refused to wear our mother's makeup" he replied.

"Do you miss them?" she asked him.

"Everyday" he replied.

She hesitated and then asked the question on her mind. "Where's Shampoo?" she asked.

He flinched "Can we talk about something else?" he asked her.

"When do we have to make love again?" she replied. She was highly embarrassed about what she was asking but wanted to know. Had Tachi been right about her becoming her mother? The way she'd reacted making love to Mousse was...crazy. She tried to be repulsed by the idea of it, but felt tingles shivering up and down her spine at the idea of him making love to her in her own bed...their bed she remembered with a blush. She forced herself to speak again, wondering why he, a virtual stranger, could her feel this way.

She could swear that his ears were turning red. "I-I don't know, we haven't got the inspection schedule yet. I'll let you know when we do" he stammered.

"It is weird that I orgasmed?" she persisted.

"No, it was just your body reacting to stimulation. Rape victims have been known to have orgasms too. Not that that the two situations are in the least bit related" he added hastily.

"Where did you touch me...inside to make me react like that?" she asked.

"That was your g-spot, it's kind of like another clitoris inside a woman, if a man caresses it or stimulates it with certain sexual positions, it causes women to orgasm..." he explained and then went on to elaborate about what causes an orgasm in a women and the different types there were, unable to believe he was having this conversation in so intimate a setting with a near virgin.

She was blushing to, her only sexual knowledge was gained from sex ed or locker room talk. "What we did? Does it always feel like that when people have sex?" she asked.

"That depends on your partner, if you're lucky your lover will be patient and prepare a girl properly by cunnilingus, nipple, clit and g-spot stimulation" he explained. "Though sometimes during highly emotional times, girls lubricate more easily and people just want to have intercourse with little preparation. That could include, declarations of first love, engagement and even near death experiences"

"Will you perform cunnilingus on me?" she asked.

"If you'll let me" Mousse replied in a strangled voice.

"How could you know all this and still be a virgin?" she asked.

"You mean I was" he reminded her. "Our sex ed class is rather...intense compared to here. All boys in my tribe have extensive of practical knowledge of female body for when their time arrives, including all of their erogenous zones and expected sexual responses to them" he replied.

"So your time never arrived?" she asked him.

He tensed "does that actually shock you about me? In case you never noticed Shampoo wouldn't even hug me" he said bitterly.

Again she sensed she was approaching dangerous territory. "I think I'm ready to get out" she announced.

"Okay I'll go order food from the kitchen to be brought to our bedroom, it's getting late. Is soup and a sandwich okay?" he asked her.

"Okay, thanks Mousse" she called after him, wondering what was bothering him about Shampoo. Drying off, she winced slightly at her aching parts.

Mousse

Mousse went to the kitchen, encountering Tatewaki on the way.

"Well hello there did you have fun with my sister?" he asked him.

"I wouldn't describe what we did as us having fun" he replied coldly. "I don't want to talk about it"

"Very well, how is she?" he asked, in a way that Mousse _didn't_ think he meant her health.

"She's really shaken; I think she might need therapy. She isn't malnourished, or in need of hydration, but she was publically humiliated and had electrodes applied to her...private parts" Mousse said.

"Any scarring on those?" Tatewaki causally asked.

Mousse blushed bright red at what Tatewaki had seen "none I saw or felt" he snapped back.

Tatewaki just looked back him innocently "just asking because I wouldn't want anything to mar my sister's lovely figure. I plan to be an uncle someday. Don't you get any ideas about you being their father!" Tatewaki warned and walked off, leaving Mousse wondering why he felt like the other boy was jealous of him.

Kodachi

She went into her bedroom and looked around, she was glad to be back in a way...she remembered the last time she'd been home...her thought was interrupted when Mousse came back carrying two trays. "Thanks" she said to him and they ate at the small table in her room. She found herself studying him and wondering why she'd never noticed that he was attractive?

"You've had a horrible day, you should go to bed" he advised her when she almost fell asleep in her soup. "Your place is well heated and I got an extra blanket for our bed, you should be comfortable enough even if you have to sleep..." he said and then blushed. "I would allow you sleep attire, but there're spies all over the place, especially in households like this" he apologized.

Kodachi was exhausted; she'd had to sleep on a hard pallet with a thin mattress over top and no blankets for weeks. "I'll be fine" she assured him.

"Here, I'll leave the room while you get into bed" he offered and did.

She pulled off her bathrobe and slipped into bed, luxuriating in the feel of cool sheets against her bare skin, her bed felt so comfortable. Mousse came in wearing pajamas and slid in beside her, hugging the edge, seeming to want to give her lots of space. She turned and then winched at the tug of soreness between her legs at the movement. "Are you in pain?" he asked her.

"Yes, it's kind of sore" she admitted and then he went into the bathroom and came back carrying a jar of ointment with strange writing on it.

"It's Chinese medicine that was developed for women's wedding nights pains. It'll numb you and promote healing" he said, handing to her.

"I guess I can try it" she said dubiously, she knew her body inside and out and wasn't yet prepared to feel any changes that might have occurred at losing her virginity. She'd cleaned herself earlier through a bath cloth or lots of toilet papers in order to avoid having to encounter any possible bruising or swollen pussy lips. She opened it and coated her fingers with the ointment, Mousse was prepared to turn it his back when he saw how much her hand was trembling.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I don't want to feel my...I don't want to feel anything swollen down there" she said with a blush.

Mousse surprised her by taking the jar from her. Coating his own fingers, he knelt down beside the bed, she blushed, but didn't resist when he slid his hand under the blankets and encountered her irritated folds. There were no wicked touches this time as he gently massaged the cool, soothing balm onto her swollen lips and then penetrated her and rubbed it softly into her smarting core and then withdrew his fingers as clinically as any doctor. "How's that" he asked her in a strangled.

"It does feel a lot better, thank you" she said, rather flustered as Mousse's no so innocent touches had caused her pussy to throb in an alarming way.

"Good, I suggest we go to bed, you should be healed in a few days" he replied and then dived into bed before she could see the effect his 'helping' her had had on him. He practically forced himself to go to sleep, after silently bemoaning that sleeping beside her in non-sexual way for the most part was going to be the death of him.

Kodachi watched him sleep and hoped that she'd found a protector in Mousse. He was nice and kind, unlike her brother. Hopefully he would be able to see behind Tatewaki's mask and realize what lay beneath.

It's wasn't the change in law that caused her to flee, but that Tatewaki tried to rape her the night of the announcement, stating that people finally agreed with him about the role of women and that as she was his sister, he was free to use her as a husband would. Afterwards he would marry her off to someone in name only so he could continue his games with her.

She'd chosen to flee the county so that she wouldn't have to become a pawn in his games and he was the one who'd tipped of the boarder guards as to what name appeared on her fake passport when she tried to leave for California. The last time she saw him was when he came to ogle at her from outside of her jail cell.


End file.
